


Inspired By OQ

by stacy_e_k



Series: Inspired By OQ [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by OQ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_e_k/pseuds/stacy_e_k
Summary: Collection of playlists for Inspired By OQ week





	1. Inspired By OQ - What Happened To Us

This playlist was inspired by [What Happened To Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527630/chapters/31031517) by @outlawqueenbey on inspiredbyoq week. The playlist can be accessed on Spotify [here](https://spoti.fi/2xrgasT): 

Shattered - Linda Rondstandt  
Little Do You Know - Alex & Sierra  
I Won’t Give Up - Jason Mraz  
How You Get The Girl - Ryan Adams  
I’ll Be There For You - Bon Jovi  
All Of Me - John Legend  
I’m Yours - Jason Mraz  
Only You - Kylie Minogue  
I Choose You - Sara Bareilles  
Ever Ever After - Carrie Underwood


	2. Inspired By OQ - Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for Noise inspired by @somewhereapart on twitter for @insipiredbyoq week

This playlist was inspired by [Noise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676091/chapters/31414917) by @somewhereapart on inspiredbyoq week. The playlist can be accessed on Spotify [here](https://spoti.fi/2NT58af)

Demons - Imagine Dragons  
I Will Remember You - Sarah McLachlan  
You Must Love Me - Lana Del Rey  
I Never Told You - Colbie Caillat  
A Thousand Years - Christina Perri  
Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova  
How Long Will I Love You - Ellie Goulding  
The Light - Sara Bareilles  
Loved Me Back To Life - Celine Dion  
This Love - Taylor Swift


	3. Inspired By OQ - Comfort Food

This playlist was inspired by [Comfort Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496784/chapters/10223994) by @AEBrim on inspiredbyoq week. The playlist can be accessed on Spotify [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/nhmt0kc8ddn8qenp0ol637wiq/playlist/5MkAwvpAktd1v0nnd1Kxhd?si=RZsZryKlQP-EVyiK9GCtuA):

Everything - Michael Buble  
Feelings Show - Colbie Caillat  
Ice Cream - Sarah McLachlan  
Bless The Broken Road - Selah  
Have You Ever Been In Love - Peter Cetera  
Amazing - Josh Kelley  
Better Together - Jack Johnson  
Marry Me - Train  
I Do - Colbie Caillat  
Oh How The Years Go By - Amy Grant


End file.
